To test the hypothesis that treatment with intranasal DDAVP at bedtime prevents nocturnal enuresis by significantly increasing the day-night ratio of urinary free water excretion and does not significantly alter the circadian pattern of fluid intake, plasma osmolality/sodium, glomerular filtration, plasma catecholamines or blood pressure.